


Pancake Day

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eren is a mess, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decides to make pancakes. And a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't ready to leave this behind and decided to carry it on with a series of short slices of life in the Ackerman-Yeager household, set a couple of months from where Lost And Found ended.
> 
> Silly cuteness, basically. I have a few ideas and some prompts already written from when I originally posted all of this but if anyone wants a particular thing written about, I will do my best to oblige :)

This had been a bad idea. A really mammoth lack of judgement. When Levi had asked Eren to move in with him, he was prepared for changes - some more stuff around the place, a bit less room in the cupboards and drawers, toothbrushes sharing the mug in the bathroom like two people hugging. What he had not banked on, however, was the huge shit storm of destruction that the man left everywhere he went.

Currently, he watched the brunette attacking a bowl of ingredients, stirring with force and a manic grin on his face. Flour hung thick in the room, the green eyed male covered in a light dusting of the substance, apron blurring against the increasingly white appearance that was his lover. Sure, let's make pancakes for breakfast. What could possibly go wrong? Ah yes. This. This could go very, very wrong.

Coughing as the cloud grew, Levi waved a hand in front of his face to clear his vision, keeping a safe distance from the vicious movements before him, wishing he had some kind of protective mask.

"Hey! Come over, help me stir!"

"I'll fucking suffocate, you little shit."

"Aw, come on?" Pleading eyes cut through the powder, a small pout on full lips that could not be ignored. It never failed to elicit compliance, or in some cases giving in and agreeing to something. Like this.

"Alright Eren. But if you dare get me messy…?"

"I'll wash you up after, Levi." There was the wink. Totally in control even if he seemed to be the bashful one.

"Better fucking do." Eren opened his arms to encompass the smaller man, standing behind, chest against a muscular back and he shifted his grip so they both held the bowl and spoon together.

"Here. This is how you do it right."

"I know how to make fucking pancakes, brat." Nevertheless, he allowed the male to move in circles, wrenching his arm round like he was nothing but an action figure, commanded by a puppeteer. After what seemed like hours of abuse to his limb, the spinning stopped and Eren lifted the spoon, letting the batter drip from it. Splashes sprayed up on impact, spotting Levi's shirt.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Tch." The pale man turned and looked down into the mixture, nodding with approval. "Chef needs to taste it. Make sure it's ok." Dipping a delicate finger in the light paste, he raised his hand to the other's lips to allow him a sample of the efforts. Licking it off hungrily, Eren grinned and blushed slightly, another dollop on it's way to be checked. But this one went higher, dabbing on the tip of his nose.

"Hey!"

"What?" Smirking, Levi kissed the offending area and removed the smudge, leaning up to reach. "There. All gone."

"Good. Stop wasting my pancakes, midget." Throwing any sense of cleanliness aside, silver eyes flashed with intent and suddenly a flick sent more of the creamy liquid into Eren's face, tiny specks on his lashes and cheeks. He couldn't speak at first, unsure what move to make next, but that was decided for him as the figure disappeared through the haze of particles that filled the kitchen.

"Don't forget to fucking wash up."

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling bad for ending the main story so thought I'd get these posted soon for pure cute, fluffy purposes :)


End file.
